


I Am King

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Hello There [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 20:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14552442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	I Am King

Groaning, you rolled to your side. You slowly opened your eyes, and it took you a second for everything to come rushing back. Sitting up, you weren’t sure how to react. You were still in a lot of pain, and wanted nothing more than to get out of there. To be far away from Crowley.

Crowley walked in moments later, holding a tray with some tea on it. He knew you didn’t care for that, so there was a glass of soda for you. “I’m glad to see you awake.”  He said gently. “We have a lot to discuss.” Handing you the soda, he set the tray on the nightstand. “Drink up. That will dull the pain.” Not having much of an option, you did as he said. Once you had drank a decent amount, you licked your lips.

“Why am I here?” You asked, your eyes on your glass. At the moment, the pull to Jasper was very small, allowing you to actually have a conversation.

“Because I brought you here. Do you not remember?” He asked.

Looking up, you tried to hold back the tears. “I remember _everything_.” Which actually really hurt to say. “I remember you acting fine one minute, and then giving me the cold shoulder. I remember you getting rid of me as fast as possible. I remember you not even giving me a reason _why_ you didn’t want me around anymore. I remember the building with the witches. I remember it all, Crowley. I’ll ask you again. _Why. Am. I. Here_?” At the thought, you looked around. You gave him a bored look. “And where’s Bruce?” 

“You’re here because it’s where you’re _safe_.” He started. “I wasn’t giving you the cold shoulder, either.” You raised your eyebrow, not really believing that. “I-I got scared.” That was even less believable. “I was scared that because you were getting close to me, that someone would use you as leverage.” He sighed as you sipped your drink. “Not only that, but I didn’t think you were looking at me the way I was looking at you.” Seeing him be all emotional was very strange. “I gave you a bloody _hound_. If that doesn’t scream love, I don’t know what does.” Now he was getting back to his usual attitude. “Who, by the way, is with the Winchesters.”

“You left my hound with two _hunters_?!?” You asked, hoping you heard that wrong.

Crowley nodded. “Oh, it’s not like they can _see_ him. Besides, I think they’re fearing for their lives right now. I doubt that they’ll _harm_ him.” He shrugged it off like it was no big deal.

“And who says I don’t look at you the same way you look at me?” You asked, setting your drink down. “You don’t speak for me. You don’t know what I feel.” Him assuming was pissing you off. “I’ve gotten quite used to you, you _ass_.” You crossed your arms and glared. “I was used to having somewhere safe to go, my own little space in hell. No one could get to me there, really. I was used to movie nights, and the random trips around the country.” Your voice was soft. “I-I just thought that you got tired of me, and didn’t want me getting any more attached.”

He pulled you into his arms. “Love, I didn’t _tire_ of you. I left you with them for your safety.” You actually scoffed at that. “Yeah, a lot of good _that_ did.” His hand was rubbing up and down your back. “You need to finish your soda. It’s going to help. I promise.”

Leaning back, you lifted the glass to your lips and finished it off. “There.” You sighed. “Where’s Jasper?”

“Well, for _now_ , he’s in the stomach of Jack, and Damien.” You scrunched your nose. “And he’ll be tortured in hell for all eternity.”

“Is that why the pain is dulled? Because he’s dead?” You asked, hopeful.

He shook his head. “No, love.” Crowley sighed. Part of him hoped having that witch ripped apart would have made the spell vanish. Of course he wasn’t that lucky. “That’s what the soda is helping with. Before his violent, _very_ painful demise, I was able to get some information from him. Such as, Belladonna numbs some of the pain that you’re feeling.” You looked at him like he was insane. “But, the potion nullifies the poison of the plant.” Of course he should have started with that! “He _also_ said that the antidote is in his grimore, with his things, where he was keeping you.”

“I have a feeling that it’s not that easy.”

“It’s not. Cas and Sam…burned the building down. By the time I got there, his things were ash, at least what Damien could find.” He gave you a sad look.

You looked like you were concentrating. “Wait. _No_!” You gasped, making him look at you with wide eyes. “I heard a couple people talking on the way to my room. Something about a safe. A _large_ one. Where they kept all the ingredients and such. Some of the more powerful of the coven kept their belongings in there, as well. That way they couldn’t have something stolen and used against them.”

Crowley stood up. “So, you’re saying, his things _might_ be in a safe somewhere?”

“Not just _somewhere_. _Below the building that they burned_.” You grinned. “Where _else_ would you possibly keep things _that_ important, that you don’t want people to get to? You would put it under the building you think is most secure. You’re own.” Being able to think without your head wanting to explode was nice. You went to push off the blankets, but Crowley stopped you. “What the hell?” You snapped.

“You’re staying here, love.” He told you calmly. “That potion is still in your system. There’s no _telling_ what you’ll do the closer you get to that building.”

You glared at him. “Just because you profess some type of love, doesn’t mean you can simply lock me up here like _Rapunzel_!” You swung your feet over the side of the bed. “I’m still hurt. I’m still _royally_ pissed off at you. King or not. You were a jerk.” Crossing you arms, you tried to hide the fact that your heart was racing and you felt like you would start shaking at any moment.

“You _will_ stay here. I will place guards outside this room, and they will be under strict orders to not let you leave.” He told you, his voice too calm once more. “I will not risk losing you. I will not risk your life. Once this is taken care of we will be discussing this. Be angry with me all you want, love, but in this realm, _I am King_.” Crowley stood straight, adjusting his coat. “Now. If you promise to not kill any of my men, or try to run, I will allow them to escort you around the grounds.” He tried to compromise.

Setting your jaw, you simply got back and bed and rolled over. You faced your back to him and pulled the blankets over your head. You wouldn’t even justify that with a response. Stupid demon.  

“ _Fine_. Be that way. I’m off to see the wonder twins.” You heard his fingers snap, and he was gone.


End file.
